1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and a printing method which may cause uneven print results due to ripple marks.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in a printing device in which a nozzle arrangement is high in density and printing is performed by moving a print head at a relatively high speed, it is known that uneven print results due to ripple marks may occur. Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2006-192892 discloses a printing device that controls such ripple marks.
In the printing device disclosed by the document, a nozzle array is in a zigzag alignment and a resolution by a nozzle pitch of a print head is set to 1,200 dpi which is a resolution at the time of final printing (hereinafter referred to as “target print resolution”). When printing by plural passes, printing is performed by interpolating an image thinned at one pass at another pass. While eliminating the ripple marks by the thinning, thinning is performed alternately at high and low thinning rates along the orientation direction of the nozzle array.